


A Summer Night Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a photo prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Night Romance

Katie can't help but sigh contentedly as she sits, leaning back against John, with his arm around her waist. They are sat on the wall of a terrace, although it has been leveled off enough that they can't exactly hurt themselves even if they slip off. She is wearing simple trainers, her arms resting on one of John's legs, the one he has let settle bent at the knee, giving her support, even as she dozes. He is content to lean back, letting the sun catch them both. Normally he'd have told Katie what to wear but since he wanted their holiday to be a surprise he hadn't. 

She woke hours later, John still in the same position, a tiny whimper escaping her as she stretched, her glance up at him telling him he'd been right to let her sleep. His arm tightens around her waist slightly, pulling her firmly back against him, his lips brushing her ear. 

"You like it here?"

"I love it."

John can't help but smile. 

"Well, good... because we own it..."

"WHAT?"

"Relax... it's a holiday let, we can easily rent it out."

She smiles slightly. 

"Or just use it to give Darcey somewhere to go when she can't be bothered with France?"

"Or that."

His smirk is soft. 

"I'm glad you like it."


End file.
